


An Arrow Rewrite

by Superchief5656



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superchief5656/pseuds/Superchief5656
Summary: In this Arrow rewrite everything was the same as the show until Else Worlds this a what if scenario where when Barry and Kara ran around the world to slow down time what if they destroyed the world and everyone dies but the Moniter saves Oliver and tells him he is going to send him back to when he just got back from the Island and he has to change some stuff and not get Felicity on team Arrow and barely ever talk to her only when necessary so no olicity also he will wipe his memory so he won’t easily beat every villain except for this event so he knows what will happen if he does not listen.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok welcome to my book this first chapter is going to be all the changes i have made

1\. NO OLICITY I HATE THEM 2.Slow burn Lauriver 3.Oliver does not stab Slade with an arrow in the eye on the Amazo he gives him the cure cause he understands that is the mirakura and they become friends and Slade is sorry 4. Merlance at the beginning but not endgame im doing Merlance because I need it for the book and I will end up killing Merlance quickly 5. Sara never got on the boat cause Laurel stood back to watch the boat leave so Sara gets mad after the boat leaves and tells Laurel it was her fault she could not get on they are mad at each other for a while but then Laurel forgives her this idea is inspired by Ray_Writes thank you for letting me use it and thanks to the Lauriver discord server for helping me with this book cause it is my first


	2. Welcome home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it has been a day and here is the update oh and btw thx to everyone who left kudos

(At CNRI oh and btw im going to have Thea and Tommy at CNRI cause Tommy and Merlance and Thea just to help out)  
Come on Laurel take a break and come to jitters with me and Thea. Tommy Thea how many times do I have to tell you that I have an important case on Adam Hunt. Fine at least come with me and Tommy to the break room your starving yourself and it looks like you need the caffeine to. Fine Laurel caved in but only the brake room not Jitters. Ok fine they agreed. While walking to the break room they heard the tv saying: Local Billionaire Oliver Queen is alive after 5 years Mr.Queen was found on an island in the north china sea along with Slade Willson who was stranded on the island 1 year before Mr.Queen was after his plane crashed according to Mr.Willson and the Australian Government was able to confirm this but they thought he had died. (The Australian Government is in on the secret) Mr.Queen has said that Mr.Willson helped him survive on the island and if it was not for him he would have died on the island. Mr.Queen has also confirmed he was the only survivor of the Queens Gambit. They are currently both in an hospital in Starling and have not been able to get in contact with any family though Mrs.Queen is currently on her way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that was a good chapter and the cliffhanger how will Laurel Tommy and Thea react to this you will have to wait for the next chapter.


	3. Oh my Beautiful boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the new chapter for the cliffhanger i had last time oh buddy this going to be good and i also thought of an idea to really spice things up so the first one wont but the second and third definitely will ok so 1. Roy and Thea will be married (so nervous about the third idea 😬) 2. Laurel and Oliver were engaged before the gambit and before i say #3 I swear they are not endgame just to spice things up and they will have a fast divorce and you probably guessed it Laurel and Tommy are married.

Laurel could not believe what she just heard she had to be having a nightmare there was no way that Oliver was alive the scum bag had nearly killed her sister she was so mad shocked and in a lost for feelings I mean she still had feelings for him how could she not they were engaged but he nearly cheated she was at a lost for words she had no idea what to think do or say. Meanwhile Tommy was so happy and jealous i mean his wife was engaged with the man and felt so bad for Laurel while being so happy for Thea he had no idea what to do to see his friend after 5 years or comfort his wife god his brain was blowing up (like my phone after not checking the Lauriver discord server for a week lol.) Thea was so happy she could not believe it her brother was alive but also didn’t want to lose her friends who pulled her out of depression and usage of drugs and her life of crime.  
Meanwhile at the hospital  
So Slade are you going to go back to Australia or are you going to stay here in starling and join me The Hood and DeathStroke that might stop half the people on the list just from the name Oliver joked. Honestly kid I am i was able to convince one of the doctors to let me call my family but it turns out Bobby had a dead man switch if he died all of my family did to. Im so sorry Slade. No its fine it wasn’t your fault. Oliver muttered man we can’t stop losing things today. Slade heard him and asked what did you lose. Oliver told him that Sara told the news and everyone he had nearly cheated on Laurel with her and put her under a drug but luckily she was to late to get on the boat. So now if I tell people the truth that Sara had tried to seduce me they won’t believe me and think im trying to cover my tracks so I lost a good friend and future wife as well as possibly good friends and family. Just then the door was knocked Oliver opened the door and his mom was right there (she just had the talk with the doctor about his scars) she hugged him and he hugged her oh my beautiful boy your alive. She broke off the hug and looked at Slade. Mr.Willson I was told by the doctor that your family was murdered while you were on the island first I want to say sorry and second I would like to say thank you I heard because of you Oliver was able to survive the island and if you are staying in Starting you can stay at our mansion for helping Oliver survive that island. Thank you so much Mrs.Queen I think i will stay at your house I mean there is no point in going back to Australia when I have no friends or family my only friend Billy Wintergreen had died in the plane crash so I might as well stay with my only friend. Well Mr.Willson im sure you will make much more in Starling. Ok you two should get your stuff were going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy this was good thanks to anyone who decides to leave kudos and please leave reviews telling me what i can do to improve my book i dont mind the reviews and they help make the book better like the review Ray left last chapter helps me think of an idea i had not thought of yet like Theas drug addiction anyway hope you enjoyed next chapter will hopefully be soon.


	4. Just the same as I remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews i dont have changes today so hopefully you enjoy

(They are pulling up to the manor about to reach the drive way) 

Ok if you look closely- 

(The monitor takes Oliver to his realm)  
What where the hell am I. He quickly realizes that the Monitor took Oliver. Monitor what the hell do you want. Mr.Queen I am disappointed in you I thought I told you to fix the timeline. Then what the hell do you think im doing. Your making to many big changes it is not affecting the timeline much all your doing is just changing the events before the crisis you need to make small changes so you can change the crisis. Ok fine can send me back now. Ok Mr.Queen I suggest you listen to my advice. 

(Oliver gets sent back)

\- you should be able to see the drive away although Mrs.Queen had to go to a meeting at QC she is here. Just the same as I remember Oliver said. Slade complimented it and said it looked beautiful. 

As they were getting closer they both at the same time asked wait why is there 6 cop cars here?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh boy this is getting good real fast I hate to leave a cliffhanger but I had to it was perfect there hopefully will update soon but can’t promise cause of school.


	5. Cops?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh god this going to be a good chapter sorry for the cliffhanger I had a lot of school work anyway hope you enjoy and let’s get into this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the cliffhanger and this is a reminder on where we were at: As they were getting closer they both at the same time asked wait why is there 6 cop cars here?!?!

Mr.Queen Mr.Willson I have no idea why there are 6 cop cars here let’s get closer and then we can ask the driver said.

Amongst these cops Oliver saw Quentin Lance. Oh boy Oliver gulped. 

What kid what’s so wrong. 

So Slade you remember the cop I told you about that hates my guts that also happens to be Laurel’s dad. Oliver said in a funny nervous tone. 

Oh boy let me guess that cop is in that group of 6 Slade asked? 

Mmh ya pretty much Oliver said still in his funny nervous tone. 

You think he’s here to say hi Slade joked sarcastically.

I think he’s deciding which of his handcuffs to use the shiny or the extra shiny one Oliver said which was a joke for Slade and a fear for Oliver.

Slade quickly switched to Russian so the driver would not understand. Well well well the fearless El Captionoa, the Bratva Captain, The hood, The savior of Russia and China and soon Starling city scared of a cop Slade joked. 

Oliver said in Russian shut up Slade you would be just as scared if not more scared if you were in my shoes. 

(They switch to English for the rest of the chapter unless I change it but I will say if they switch) 

As they were getting closer Oliver spotted Sara. And just when I thought this day couldn’t get any worse Sara’s here.

Hahahhahahahhahahhahahahahha just when I thought this day couldn’t get better Slade joked. 

Ok gentlemen we have arrived at the- bang bang bang was all Oliver could here as he slowly turned around around knowing Detective Lance would be right there at his window. 

Detective hi hows it been Oliver said nervously. Meanwhile Slade was dying of laughter Oliver wanted to kill him so bad right now. 

I knew you were a dirty scum bag who never deserved Laurel and you tried to cheat with her with her sister how dare you yelled the outraged detective. Now hands behind your back your under arrest I should have done this when you first laid eyes on my daughter. 

Detective I know you’re mad but you can’t arrest me for you being mad. 

You may be correct on that Queen but I can arrest you for seducing my daughter and drugging my daughter. 

Oliver knew there was only one way he could get out of this he had to tell the truth and tell them that Sara had been trying to seduce him but he also knew that would destroy the Lance family even more then Sara’s lie already had so he got out of the car and place his hands behind his back. 

Nooo you cant do this Moria and Walter tried to tell the cop. (They just came out of the house) 

Actually I can said the detective as he showed them his warrant and walked Oliver to the back of his cop car. Moria told Oliver it was ok and they were going to get him out of this as she reassured her boy.

(At the SCPD oh and Thea/Tommy came to the SCPD after going to the Queen mansion about 15 mins after Oliver was arrested and found out he was arrested oh and Slade was at the mansion cause he was legally dead and couldn’t go any where and Moria trusted him as she and Walter were getting ready to go to the SCPD Slade was shown which room was his and some extra furniture he could use for his room) 

Thea Oliver said happily as he saw her. She hugged him as he was cuffed to the chair. I would hug you but you know im kinda tied to the chair. Its ok im just so happy you’re back. As Thea pulled away from the hug Tommy came and gestured Hi as he said glad you’re back bud. 

Ok meet and greet is over now since you have no right to a lawyer of your choice you will click this button and the computer will generate a random Lawyer within Starling city every Lawyer in Starling is on the list of names that the computer can generate said Detective Lance.

Oliver doubted that every Lawyer was on the list until he saw the name the computer generated: Laurel Lance.

Nooooooooooo screamed Sara in her head Sara was in raged if her plan was about to get ruined cause of a stupid computer she was going to scream. 

Meanwhile Quentin was mad as hell he knew he could do nothing Laurel had to be his Lawyer the computer chose that he was going to shoot Queen if nobody got him out of his sights. 

Tommy didn’t what to feel jealous or mad happy or sad he was a mess. 

Thea was hopeful that they would be friends again. 

Oliver didn’t know how to feel it all depends on how this is going to end.

When Laurel heard the news she was outraged why of all the Lawyers in the world she bad to defend him all she knew was she surely wasn’t going to do a good job at it. 

(ok skip a bit cause it has no interactions with Oliver and Laurel they go to Court Laurel completely ignores Oliver and get him a Polygraph in 30 minutes which is where we are at now)

Laurel Laurel Laurel come on Laurel listen to me- Fine what do want Oliver. Look I just want to say sorry. (he is still going with Sara’s lie to keep from destroying the Lance family) Oliver I don’t want your apology let’s just get this over with so I don’t have to see or hear you ever again. Ok was all he could say.

At the polygraph. 

Im going to ask you a series of Yes or No questions you’re going to answer either Yes or No truthfully answer dishonestly and I will know am I clear. Yes Detective. Ok very well let’s start. 

1q.Is your name Oliver Queen 1a.Yes 2q.Were you born in Starling city 2a.Yes 3q.Have you ever been to Iron Heights 3a.No well you better get ready for it muttered the detective 4q.Were you marooned on Lian Yu for 5 years... Laurel could see it on Oliver’s eyes he didn’t want to answer the question it hurt him to much she hated him bit she wasn’t a monster. Stop your hurting him said Laurel. I will ask what I want Detective Lance coldly replied. A few seconds go by and Oliver gets out of his PTSD attack and answers. 4a.yes 5q.Mr.Queen you said that you and Mr.Willson were all alone on Lian Yu however the doctor that examined you said that your body is 20% scar tissue and 2nd degree burn marks are you claiming that these scars are self inflicted it took Oliver a while to answer thanks to his PTSD attack. 5a.No 6q.Then how did you get your scars- 6a.I wasn’t alone on the Island. Then why didn’t you say that said the detective. Because I didn’t want to talk about what happened to me there. Why asked the Detective. 

It was taking him a while to answer. Why isn’t he answering my question asked Quentin angrily. It appears that Mr.Queen is having a severe PTSD attack said Archer (archer was made by Ray Palmer who had his own company) Here is what he is remembering via PTSD attack said Archer as she dropped down a tv showing Oliver getting tortured. (Archer only showed him getting tortured on Lian Yu not Russia or China etc) omg Laurel was in shock as she saw what Oliver had to go through. 

Thea and Tommy Walter and Moria also saw as they were behind the 1 way mirror.

Then the scene switches from Oliver getting tortured to Sara attempting to seduce Oliver before the gambit. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sara screamed out it was over her secret was out what could she do until immediately her hands were thrown behind her back. Ms.Lance you were under arrest for attempting to seduce Mr.Queen 5 years ago said Detective Lucas Hilton.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room Oliver had fallen out of his chair on to the floor he felt like he had been drugged with the red death all over again. 

Laurel was a mess in her emotions she had just seen Oliver get tortured and refused to cheat every thing she had thought was true wasn’t. She felt so sorry and sad for Oliver you could see it in her eyes or more specifically Tommy could see it in her eyes. 

Tommy was mad Oliver did it in less then a day he did it he stole Laurel from him he was going to get a divorce he should have got one the second he heard Oliver was in the city.

Oliver was just barely getting out of his PTSD attack as he came back to his senses slowly he could see 3 figures 1 being Laurel and the other being medics making sure he was ok. 

God Ollie im so sorry I didn’t know he could hear Laurel say. Its ok he reassured her. The doctors advised he go to the hospital to get him checked out for PTSD ge tried arguing saying he had known but they didn’t budge off to the hospital I guess said Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed sorry if there were any mistakes I couldn’t read through it cause it was to long and no im not ending it I just thought that we should end it at happy ending cause I probably won’t update for a while


	6. Just a update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a update

Ok so I have not updated in a bit but I promise im not ending the book yet its just that im to lazy to update and im gaming way to much i cant stop so basically im just saying I probably won’t update until after this week on the next weekend so sorry but until then bye!


End file.
